Remedios Custodio
Remedios Custodio (レメディオス・カストディオ) is the leader of the Paladin Order, a member of the Nine Colors, and the older sister of Kelart Custodio. Alongside her sister, Remedios was known as the genius Custodios, the twin wings of the Holy Queen, and she also the personal bodyguard of Queen Calca Bessarez. She is currently the leader of the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army after Jaldabaoth and his demi-human army conquered the northern part of the Holy Kingdom. Appearance Remedios is a woman with brown hair. While she was as beautiful as the Holy Queen, her eyes contained a cold, razor-sharp look, like the edge of a blade. She was dressed in a suit of silvery full plate armor and a surcoat. It can be said that her attire is a traditional vestment of the paladin order's grandmaster, an ancient suit of magical artifice. She is also equipped with a sword located at her waist. Personality Remedios does not use her head much and is driven by her emotions, which causes a great deal of inconvenience for others. She is highly self-righteous, dedicated to her belief that demi-humans are a threat to humanity. For that reason, she would go so far as to kill demi-human children without a second thought or guilt to keep her nation and its people safe from any harm's way possible. By heart, anything she did for the sake of them was acceptable from her point of view. On other hand she has great compassion for her fellow humans and would heal a mere foot soldier in the midst of battle, even when there are other priorities. In a way, Remedios did not like to think, and she was considered to be a very stubborn person. Although it could be a part of her own flaw as an individual, it was also the reason that she could embody absolute justice in the first place. Background Remedios is a close friend of Calca, and as the head of the strongest generation of the paladin order in history, the foundation of her power was based on military might. While being the army's leader, Remedios gets by somehow thanks to the sacrifices of her two lieutenants. She is also the leader of the paladin order and a member of the Nine Colors. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc During a private meeting with her sister and Calca Bessarez, to discuss the war effort and the future of the Kingdom, Remedios suggested that they sell the demi-human armors to the neighboring countries. However, demi-human armors were bargain items and there was concern of supplying other nations with their country's arsenal that could potentially be used against them, particularly the Sorcerer Kingdom. Abilities The strongest paladin of the Holy Kingdom, who has reached the realm of heroes. Remedios would be much better suited to an assault role. However, she was too good as a paladin and her skills simply could not be overlooked, and so she ended up as the army's leader. Job Classes * Paladin * Holy Knight * Evil Slayer Martial Arts * Flow Acceleration * Holy Strike Main Equipment * Zafarisia: Used by Remedios, the blade could inflict grievous wounds onto evil beings. Relationships Calca Bessarez Incidentally, Remedios's birthday is close to that of the Holy Queen, so they ended up becoming friends. Kelart Custodio Remedios tends to use Kelart as a scapegoat, such as taking the blame for the Holy Kingdom's lack of knowledge on Jaldabaoth so as Calca would not feel guilty. Neia Baraja After both Calca and Kelart were presumed killed by Jaldabaoth and most of the Northern Holy Kingdom had been conquered by the demi-human army, Remedios began to, perhaps subconsciously, take out her anger and grief on Neia. Ainz Ooal Gown Upon meeting him the Paladin was respectful to his position as a sovereign, however that facade was only superficial. Though the undead agreed to stop Jaldabaoth she schemes to kill him after he served her Kingdom’s purpose. Jaldabaoth Trivia * Her surname Custodio is a religious Spanish and Portuguese name chosen to invoke the protection of a guardian angel. Synonymous with the late latin angelus custodius, from custos, genitive custodis, meaning ‘guardian’ or ‘keeper’. Quotes * (To Lakyus of Blue Rose): "Ah, I'm the one who should be happy to meet the wielder of the demonic blade like yourself. Ahem. Please take a seat. The people around us are all paladins of the Holy Kingdom. It would be good if we could all listen in. Erm, if there's time after that, I would like very much to see the demonic blade." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Paladins Category:Knights Category:Nine Colors Category:Paladin Order Category:Holy Kingdom Liberation Army Category:Roble Holy Kingdom